Sirin~Avroxima
Arrival at "Hello_Troll" Sirin's long-range science vessel, with a crew of 240, was assaulted by aggressive Troll Empire Space forces upon entry of the star-system. Sirin, their best pilot maneuvered the ship into a gas giant's asteroid field rings after giving the enemy the slip and hid the ship in a crater of one of its moons so they could conduct emergency repairs. They were not prepared for such a powerful attack.... their resources were now running thin and power levels dropping fast due to damage. The acting captain made the decision to have the ship land on the inhabited planet, the atmosphere was....adequate and environment safe enough for any crew to survive in with the proper gear....their ship was threatening to rip itself apart just making its way there! Unfortunately they were followed and shot down just before starting safe atmospheric entry. The heavily damaged science vessel started to burn up and buckle in the atmosphere as it descended. Sirin followed her training instaid of procedure and struggled her way to an emergency escape pod after temporarely reactivating the enertial dampeners. The last remaining crew members were either already dead or dieing by the time she escaped, The damaged interstellar drives antimatter detonated shortly after her escape pod took off and the explosion knocked her off course. The Pilot awoke after the escape pods crash landing and exited the pod. Gasping for air, the atmospheres high levels of oxygen wasn't safe for her species to breathe and stinged her mucus membranes (Ex: eyes, lungs, nasal cavern, mouth, etc) painfully with the sensation of burning. Still under an adrenaline type rush she managed to get into an emergency kit in the pod and get the gas-mask that allowed her to breathe before she would have suffocated. Not to long after some locals showed up, including a Xenof outcast that happened to have been marooned on the alien planet two weeks prior to Sirins arrival. The stay Sirin met Karin, unknowing that they are one of the leaders of the Xenof separatist movement, she was also rejoined by a crew member from her ship called Quentin, he was the only other survivor whom escaped from the ship in time, the other two whom we're with him perished when their shuttle also crashed due to damage. They also met Nieska who was the sole survivor of another vessel that also crashed onto the planet due to Troll attack. Together they managed to survive several months on the planet, even going as far as making their own replacement filters for their gas masks in order to avoid suffocation in an oxygenated atmosphere. The group met several trolls even humans and other intelligent creatures of all kinds thanks to the space-time anomalies that are often attracted to the communal hive. They later met an exiled scientist xenof called Noslin. Eventually, Quentin, with Sirin's help, was able to build a makeshift subspace communications array with the local troll and human technologies as well as some of the natural resources of the land. They used it to send a distress signal to their people so that they may be rescued, but also issued a warning. Parting ways Several months later a Task Force aquatic xenof vessel came and sent an officer called Quillin down to the planet to find Sirin and Quentin whom they later brought aboard via shuttle. Leaving the others behind because they did not wish to leave for various differing reasons each. Nieska however was rescued by someone else in secret. Category:Xenof Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Mutant blood Category:Officer Category:Left handed Category:Pilot Category:Engineer Category:Black&White